


A Nightmare that Pushed Me into Your Arms

by Mickey_99



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Angst, Depression, Don't read if easily trigered, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Rape, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru has come back from England, and has rehired. Mai as an assistant. The barely talk which is not helpful to Mai's downfall into depression. Then one night she runs into some trouble causing her originally depressed state to get worse. Will Naru get his head out of his ass or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That night

Mai's POV   
"Mai!" I hear from inside Naru's office," Tea!"   
I quickly scramble out from behind my desk and run to the kitchen.   
"Yessir," I shout as I run to the kitchen.  
I sighed in sadness trying to calm down. My hands are shaking and I am sweating. Naru has just gotten back from England and his brother's funeral. And apart from the word "Tea" he hasn't said a single word to me. And other than "Yessir", "Sorry", or "Hi". I haven't said a single word to him either.   
"Here you go sir," I said setting his tea down in front of him.  
He just waved his hand to signal to me that I was not needed further. I left his office and walked into Lin's  
"Hello Lin," I said bowing slightly," do you need anything?"   
"No Mai," he said," but Naru wanted me to let you know that you cold leave at lunchtime today. Your services are not needed on a slow day such as today."  
"I was just in his room," I said," Why didn't he just tell me himself?"  
Lin just shrugged his shoulders, before we were both alerted by the sound of someone entering the SPR office.  
"I'll go see who it is," I said quietly.  
Lin didn't say anything to stop me but instead just continued to look at his computer screen.   
I sighed, why can't they just say okay or something other than a shrug of the shoulders.  
As I walked to the entrance area of SPR I heard Naru speaking to someone.   
"Masako," I said quietly," how are you today."  
"I am doing quite well Mai," she said bowing," how about you?"  
She and I had become best friends since she had started dating Yasuhara. An odd pairing, yes, but nonetheless absolutely adorable.   
"I have been well," I responded, lying through my teeth," how has Yasuhara been of late?"  
"He has been great, a bit tired due to his continuos studies, but great despite everything else," she responded.  
"I hear you there," I said nodding my head honestly," finals were the worst of them yet."  
"Maybe that's because you're so stupid," Said Naru from beside Masako.  
I ignored his comment, knowing that there was no way I would be able to respond to Naru without crying, to instead look at the clock."  
"Hey listen," I said," my shift is up Masako, I'll plan to call you later."  
"Alright," she said sadly," shall I let Yasu know you said hello? He has missed the girl who became his 'adopted' little sister."  
"Yeah," I said," go ahead and let him know for me."  
She nodded smiling a bit.  
I quickly brushed past the two of them, running out the door into the cold winter air. And I instantly froze, the weather was too familiar. The date was too familiar. Everything was too familiar. I finally convinced myself to move my legs to go forward. But I continued to keep my guard up. Maybe he will be nice today and the dream I had yesterday was all a lie. Please let it be a lie, it was scary enough in my dream. I continued to walk towards my new apartment. I had to move out of my old one because the rent was to high for me to pay, especially after Naru left for England. I had lost my job and my home. I was on the streets for about a week before I found my new place. And even the streets gave a feeling of more security than my new apartment offered. But if I didn't want to go back to an orphanage, this is the shit I have to deal with. One specific thing being the pervaded landlord.   
"Hello Mai," said my landlord," Got the money yet."  
"Not yet," I said," My paycheck is next week, and you set the deadline for the week after."  
"So I did," he said with some thought," But I told you that knowing that a pretty girl such as yourself would get better money."  
"Knowing?" I asked, pissed that this guy thought I was a prostitute," I'll have you know that I am a virgin and that I work as an assistant in an office."  
As soon as the words fell out of my mouth my heart dropped. No. No. No. This is what happened in my dream. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut.   
I watched as my landlord's face lights up with joy before grabbing my arm and dragging me, kicking and screaming, to the cold weather outside, and down into an alley way.  
"Hello boys," said the man gripping my arm so hard that it would leave bruises.  
I froze knowing what was to come.  
"I brought a beautiful flower that still has her petals. Who wants to go first?"  
I fought back as hands gripped me and groped me. I was tired from lack of sleep. But pure adrenaline pushed me forward to fight the impending disaster that I knew too well was to happen.  
"No!" I shouted loudly," please just leave me alone." But they didn't and the reality of the situation hit me all to soon and all to hard. Within a matter of minutes I had been stripped of my clothes and of my innocence. And just like my dream, they left me there, bleeding and bruised. Naked and cold. I was afraid.   
"Please," I said, but it was two late, they had left hours ago to go get drunk," Please just leave me alone, I want to be left alone.  
I cried as I remembered him stating earlier that I still had my petals. I cried because I knew I had lost them now, I had lost my petals. And I hadn't wanted to yet.   
I woke latter that night, shivering because of the cold the spread throughout my body. I got up slowly wincing as pain shot throughout my body. I slowly hobbled my apartment after getting dressed and slowly climbed up the stairs to my apartment, knowing that all though it never was quite there, this place would never be my home sweet home.  
I froze when I walked into my apartment realizing that he was here.   
"If you tell anyone what happened he said walking past me. I will kill you, do you understand?   
I nodded my head slowly not daring to do otherwise. And he brushed past me towards my door.  
"I look forward to next time, this was fun," he said before shutting my door.  
That night I went without sleep.


	2. Naru

Naru's POV  
"Mai!" I shouted throughout the office for the fifth time in a row. I know I heard the door open, where is that Damn girl?  
"She isn't here yet Naru," said Lin walking into the office with my tea in his hands," it is just me getting back from the hospital."   
I winced when I realized that Lin was handing me his tea that he had made for me to drink. Someone make sure John is the priest or preacher at my funeral. I took a sip, trying my hardest to keep the disgusted look off of my face.   
"So how is your wife?" I said, not really caring, but wanting to take the attention off of me drinking the tea.  
"The baby is still prolonging it's arrival," he said," and Madoka is ready to have it out of her, just to paraphrase her actual words."  
"Oh," I said not knowing how to respond to that and not really wanting to.  
"Have you been here alone this whole time?" Questioned Lin.  
"Yes," I said angrily," because Mai has been slacking in her duties this morning. Where the hell is that girl?"  
"Have you tried calling her yet?" Asked Lin.  
I froze, staring at Lin with a look of absolute annoyance.  
"I do not wish to call her," I said, getting irritated at the mention of even her name," I do not wish to call that rude, insignificant bitch. Because I do not wish to engage in a social conversation with her."  
"Why do you feel this way?" Lin asked.  
"I don't know," I said," just her whole being infuriates me to the point of no return."  
"Then why don't you just fire her?" Asked Lin quizzically.  
"Because she makes good tea," I said," without her tea I can't relax enough to do my work."  
"What's wrong with my tea?" Asked Lin.  
"Why are you asking so many questions?" I shot back.  
"Fair enough," said Lin," but I think we should call her, she has never been this late before."  
"Well there is always a first for everything, I said annoyed, then I looked at Lin's face before sighing," fine I'll drive by her place at the end of the day if she still isn't here."  
Lin smiles at me, and I groan.  
"Thanks Naru," he said relieved," Madoka wanted me to protect Mai from you.  
"Because I am just so dangerous," I said sarcastically.  
"Considering the facts," said Lin seriously," Yes, you really are."  
It was silent for a while before Lin walked out of my office without another word, just as he was almost out, we heard the front door bang open followed by a bloodcurdling scream, and heart wrenching sobs that tore even my own heart out of my chest. I quickly shot out of my office to go check on whatever decided to make its presence known to us in such a manner.   
"Mai!" Shouted Lin, surprising the girl and myself because in my initial surprise I had forgotten about him even being here," what happened!?"  
Mai looked at us like a deer in the headlights, tears glistening in her eyes. It took every bit of strength inside me to keep an emotionless mask on my face as usual. The girl's clothes were a mess and covered in dirt and grime, her body was littered in bruises from head to toe. And when I looked into her eyes I saw pain, and sadness that was obvious .  
I continued to watch as she stopped and tried to calm herself down . Before she stood up and braved the pain.   
"I'm sorry for being late," she said, her voice shaking," on my way here some boys ran into me with their bikes and I fell. Don't worry! They helped me up."  
"Wow you're so clumsy Mai," I said," clumsy and stupid. Not a great combination to have."  
She bit her lip as it began to tremble. And I felt a twinge of guilt.   
"Do you need help cleaning up?" Asked Lin.  
"No thank you," she said," I can manage."   
I watched as she sped out of the room into the bathroom connected to my office.   
"Kazuya," said Lin," What do you think is wrong?"   
"It is probably just her time of the month," I said," it would explain the tears over something as small as a bike accident."  
"I hope you are right," said Lin before he himself turned to go back to his office. And I retired to mine.  
I stepped into my room and sat at my desk, as silence fell around the room I heard quiet sobs coming from my bathroom. And though I tried I just couldn't ignore the sobbing and get back to work.  
"Mai!" I said," could you shut up with your tantrums at least until you go home, some people actually prefer to do their work while they are here."  
"I am sorry Naru," she said," I am just having one of those moods."  
As I heard her say this, I let out a huge sigh of relief. Thank God, I was right. But I still don't know why I care.  
Mai's POV   
I sat crying in the bathroom, It happened again. Two days in a row. I just wanted to get to work. And it was cold. I can still feel their hands roaming my body as I cried, begging and pleading with them to stop. They wouldn't. And now Naru is speaking to me. But I now wish it was the opposite. Because whenever he speaks to me it is clear in his voice that he doesn't want me around. Even as I was crying on the floor of the SPR bathroom, he told me to shut up. And now I am walking home to the hell that has apparently become my life.   
"Hey baby doll," said the dirtbag as I walked into the apartment complex," I think I want to bring the chains out tonight."  
"No," I said," I don't want to."  
"Well that is to bad," he said before grabbing me a pulling me further down into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Mai's POV  
"Mai!" I shouted," this is the third time this week you have been late!"

"I am sorry Kazuya," she said quietly.

"Well would you care to explain?" I asked.

She shook her head no, I was just about to continue speaking, but I was interrupted by the door opening.

"Stay here." I said," I am going to talk to the customer, as of right now you are dismissed for the day without pay."  
her head shot up and she began to protest but I was having none of it. 

"Go home Mai," I said.

"No, please Naru," she said pleadingly," please let me stay here just a little longer, please." 

I looked at her eyes and saw raw and real pain echoing throughout them.

"Fine," I said," but you're not getting paid for just hanging out here."

I saw her visibly relax and calm down measurably. I took a deep breath to calm myself, put my emotionless facade on and walked into the meeting room. 

"Hello," I said," My name is Kazuya Shibuya, Head of SPR. What is your name? And what is your case?"

"My name is Ren Kyzoco." He responded," and no case, rather I came to pay a girl by the name of Mai Taniyama. I was told this was her second job and that I could bring her money here."

"Second job?" I ask confused.

"You don't know?" He asked," well I guess that explains why you would continue to speak with a woman such as her. I was drugged last night and bought her services. Being an honest man and knowing it wasn't her fault I had been drugged. I came to pay her the correct amount. Is she here?"

"Not for much longer," I said, gritting my teeth.

I turned on my heel and walked back into my office where Mai was.

"Get out," I said.

"What?" She asked confused. 

"You're fired," I said," get out."

She looked at me in confusion first, then in pure terror.

"No Naru, please, I will do anything," she said," you can't do this."

"I can when I know you have got another job you slut," I responded icily. 

I don't even really know why I cared, she meant absolutely nothing to me and yet here I am burning with jealousy over her hobby. I brushed it off as simply being disgusted.

"A slut?" She asked through her tears what do you mean.

"Your friend out there told us all about you. He came by to drop off your 'paycheck'. Let me tell you something Mai, do not show your face here ever again. Got that?" I said.

"What friend?" She asked, she was about to go into hysterics and lose it. I am not surprised that she did so after I found out her secret. I am apparently her love.

"His name is Ren Kyzoco," I said.

She froze, the tears stopped everything stopped. 

"Please Kazuya," she said," please hear me out on this one."

"Mai, leave." I said

"But."

"Leave."

After a while of sitting in silence she slowly nodded her head and stood up. 

"I am sorry," she said," for any trouble I have caused you up to now."

"You are basically apologizing for your existence then," I said coldly.

I watched as she ran out the door, completely ignoring the man who was trying to hand her money for her excellent services. I slumped into a chair and massaged my temples.

"I feel awful for you," the man said," she probably has an STD by now and passed it to all of you."

I gave the man a pointed glare, which immediately shut him up. And soon the man left the SPR office altogether. 

Mai's POV

I ran from everything two months ago. They knew, they knew everything. But it isn't my job. Maybe it is just a misunderstanding. But no, this is all my fault, I should have fought back harder. It's all my fault, only my fault.

My fault that now I am on the street. 

My fault that I sleep in an alley way.

My fault, my fault, my fault.

"Oh," said a voice from down the alley," look at this, a little pretty thing we have right here." 

I shivered as hands began to roam my body and grope my breasts. 

"Stop," I said weakly, we were in the beginning of spring and had gotten a blizzard. I was already cold and miserable as it was," please, just leave me alone."

They didn't leave me alone. Instead they spread my legs and ripped my clothes off of my body. I was cold and bare. But none of that compared to the pain as they thrust into me again and again.

"You're such a fat bitch," the man said," but you will do."

Soon my blood stained the snow below me. Staining the once virgin snow red. And once again I was left behind in the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Naru's POV

"Mai," I said irritated," open the damn door, I don't have time for this right now."

 

I sighed checking the adress of the apartment once more.

 

"If she had just come to SPR to pick up her last paycheck herself, I wouldn't have to be here right now," I said annoyed.

"Are you looking for Mai Taniyama?" Said a woman.

"Yes is she here," I asked impatiently, " and who are you."

"The landlord," the woman replied," and no she is not."

"Well do you know where she went?" I asked, irritated with myself for going through all the trouble just to deliver Mai's last paycheck.

"She came back to get some of her stuff," said the landlord," she said she was going to move into a whole new complex." She handed me a brochure," It should have directions to the place on there."

I looked at the brochure and soon was waving goodbye to the woman, and contemplating whether or not, to venture to the new complex, just to give Mai her last paycheck. Even with the trouble it caused I decided to go. Partly because I didn't want to cheat her out of her paycheck, and partly because some part of me wanted to see her one more time. Climbing into the van with Lin, I told him the directions and soon we were driving down the road to the new complex. Soon the scenery that was beautiful and up kept, turned into grungy and down fallen buildings. I soon heard Lin suck in his breath as we turned into our destination. Compared to this, the rest of the surrounding area looked like a spa resort. 

"Are you sure this is the right place," I asked quietly, hoping to God that it was just a joke. In response he only nodded his head and followed me into the building.

I found the door that said Landlord and knocked on it, "Hello." I said. "I am looking for a girl named Mai Taniyama." Not long after I said that I was met with the face of a demon, but a familiar demon. And an obviously drunk one at that.

"What are you doing here?" I asked," I thought you said you met Mai while sleeping with a prostitute."

"Mai?" Said the man slurring his words," oh... Mai, yeah she was fun to play with."

I made a face, not exactly eager to hear about Mai's great "service".

"Yeah, always screamed so loud, and said funny things, like wanting us to stop. She made me a lot of money, everyone wanted a piece of the that virgin pussy. Could even take two at once, we tried three but that was a bit much, it was a turn on to see her bleed that much though, she also could take it up the ass," he stopped talking right then because I socked him across the face. 

"Where is she," growled Lin from behind me," tell me before I beat your ass, and make it so the police feel so bad they won't even take you to jail."

"She left," he said still drunk, but significantly more sober than before," she left, got free and left."

"What do you mean got free?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.  
"Hey man it isn't easy to fuck a moving target, so we had to tie her down," he said," she made us lots of money to so it was disappointing that she left us."

"How many times?" I asked.

"Ten maybe twenty men," he said.

"A month?" Asked Lin," a year, a week?"

"Nah," said the pathetic man," a day, but that was before getting fired. Then it way 50 to 100. Double on weekends." 

I couldn't contain my anger any longer I slugged him across the face.

"Damn," I said frustrated," Lin let's go."

"Wait," said the man, his head bleeding profusely," I have buddies who say they just had some fun with her near the old movie theater down the street."

"If you think you got out of trouble by telling us that," I said angrily," you thought wrong."

I ran past the car down the street to, what appeared to be, an old movie theatre. And began looking everywhere before finding bare feet prints in the snow, leading into one of the alleyways. The first thing I saw was blood staining the snow, then I saw torn fabric thrown about. Finally I saw a naked and bruised Mai Taniyama. She had bruises on every inch of her body, and was bleeding, and not to mention the fact that she was practically blue. 

I wasted absolutely no time.

"Mai," I said quietly, trying not to cry at the sight of my broken assistant, and first true love," common, wake up, let me see your beautiful eyes."

Amazingly enough, her eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of broken eyes as well, I chocked back a sob. Her once bright eyes full of laughter, were dull and broken.

"We are going to get you to the hospital," I said," I am so sorry Mai, this is all my fault."

"Naru?"

"Yeah it is me," I said crying," you're gonna be okay."

Mai just shook her head and snuggled into my chest, shivering from the cold.

"Here," I said, handing my jacket to her," you need it more then I do." 

I helped her into the jacket which was huge on the small girl's frail body. She snuggled into the jacket, and I pulled her into me to keep her warm. Soon I heard foot steps running towards the two of us. 

"Lin," I said, recognizing the footsteps," call an ambulance." 

I didn't hear a response, but I knew the tall man had gone to make the call.

"Naru," Mai said," they didn't use protection, and I missed my period last month, what if I am pregnant, I don't know how to be a mom."

"Good," I said," because I don't know how to be a dad, we can learn together."

I heard her choke back a sob. "I am so sorry Naru, this is all my fault." 

"No," I said firmly," It is never the victims fault."

She simply continued to cry into my shirt. I felt no cold, for I only felt the fire of anger towards whoever had done this to my Mai. Soon the ambulance came and I got in the back with them, because Mai was not cooperating otherwise.

And 20 minutes latter a Doctor interrupted my pacing, and told me I could go see her. 

And soon we were. In her room bombarding her with questions.

"Mai," I said," are you cold? Do you need a blanket, tea, or soup?"

She just shook her head no. We both jumped when the doctor came into the room.

"Are you the father?" Asked the doctor.

"I am now," I said simply, I had already had a feeling she might have been pregnant, after all the amount of times she was raped, it would be impossible for her not to be" the real father is not a real father."

The doctor nodded simply, understanding as soon as he saw the handiwork of the possible "fathers". 

I nodded my head. Feeling awful, how could I do this to Mai.

"Thank you Naru," she said quietly, tears were running down her face. She was shaking slightly, obviously trying to contain her sobs," I am sorry, I just can't stop crying."

"It's okay to cry," I responded," you don't have to hold back around me."

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. I heard the door shut, and I realized that the doctor had left to give us both some privacy. 

"What do you mean?" I asked," do you want me to go get Lin instead?"

"No," she said shaking her head," I mean that. Well, I am filth. Why would you want to help me, I am nothing special? I had only one thing to give in marriage, and that was myself. Now, now I have nothing to give to my husband, but a broken vase."

My heart broke as I heard her sobs rip through the air. And her body shook violently as her emotions poured out of her tiny frail body.

"I am helping you because," I said gently setting my hand on her cheek," I am helping you because, to me you are stills beautiful white flower. You have not given away your true love to a man yet."

"Naru," she said quietly, leaning into my touch.

"In response to your question Mai,I am helping you, because I have loved you since we first met. At first I couldn't admit it to myself. But then when he told me you were sleeping around, I became blinded with jealousy and rage. But if you would would allow me to father this child," I moved my hands down to the slightly noticeable baby bump," and love you as you deserve, I would be a happy man. Probably even more happy than I actually deserve."

 

"Naru?" she say quietly.

"What is it love?" I asked.

"Can you please hold me?" 

I looked at the frail girl, surprised that out of all the people she could ask, she asked the man who left her behind. But quickly getting over my surprise I slowly climbed into the bed with her, it saddened me to realize that even without scooting over, she was skinny enough to make room for me. I carefully moved the IV around so it would not be disturbed. I lay my head down on the pillow and soon we fell into a postion comfortable for both of us. It was like we belonged together in this position. 

"Naru?" She said hesitantly," I love you... I love you too." 

I smiled happily, wrapping my arms around her, and resisting the urge to jump out of the bed and run down the hall proclaiming that she loves me too. 

"You just made me the happiest man alive." I said.

"I am glad," she said before falling asleep in my arms. I would take care of this girl. I swear it.


End file.
